The Pet Needs His Daily Play
by kommando
Summary: Shikamaru's troublesome little pet wants his attention.
**Author's note:** This fic was written in 2009 and I haven't touched it after that, so beware for some awkward language. 'Kay? Enjoy some dirty-ish boy love.

* * *

"Growwwl."

Shikamaru sighed when he felt the back of his shirt was being pulled and tugged.  
"What now?"

"Growwwwwl…"

The annoying feeling kept going, but Shikamaru was too lazy to move from the position he just had reached on his bed. He had almost fallen asleep there before the intruder had attacked.

"Stop that, Kiba."  
"Growl!"

Shikamaru raised his head and looked over his shoulder just to make sure it really was Kiba there, not his dog. It was him. The boy sure had the same curious, playful look on his face as if it had been Akamaru.  
"Woof", Kiba grinned, still keeping Shikamaru's shirt between his teeth.  
Shikamaru could almost see Kiba's imaginary tail wagging. He sighed again.  
"What do you want?"  
Kiba let the shirt go and crawled closer to the other boy's back. "Just your attention."  
"Well, I've already noticed your existence", Shikamaru noted and turned his head away again. Kiba started immediately biting and tugging his shirt again.

"Stop biting my shirt, Kiba. You've really spent too much time with Akamaru." "Growwl", was the only answer Shikamaru got. Behind him Kiba moved upper on the bed with the shirt on his grip so it was pulled as up as it was possible in that position.  
"Hey!" Shikamaru snapped. Kiba just growled him back.

Shikamaru almost got really annoyed, but then Kiba leaned his face against his back and puffed tenderly.

Okay, that boy really knew how to make him feel good. Shikamaru loved the sensation of the other boy's breathe against his skin.

"Growwwl?" Now Kiba sounded begging, nuzzling against his love.  
"Can you please use human language to tell me what do you want?" asked Shikamaru.  
His voice may have sounded a bit too soft, 'cause Kiba raised his head and noted satisfied: "I think you're smiling at this, Shika-chan."  
"Don't call me Shika-chan."  
Kiba grinned and nuzzled the boy's back again. "You like thiiis."  
"I want to sleep."  
"Not yet." Kiba snipped Shikamaru's skin with his teeth. "Shika-chaaan…"

Now Shikamaru turned onto his back and glared at Kiba. "What has made you transform into a dog so sudden?"  
"Oh, haven't I been a bit animalistic for a long time?" the dog boy questioned back mischievously. "I thought that's one of the things you love about me."  
"Hmffh."  
"I just want you to pay attention for me", Kiba continued. "You know, Akamaru acts like this when he wants to play…"  
"Yes, I sure know that – hey." Shikamaru stared at him suspiciously. "What do you mean by 'playing'?"  
Kiba just grinned, downed his head to run his lips against Shikamaru's stomach and growled once more.  
"I should have known", Shikamaru gasped and pulled himself out of Kiba's reach.  
"No, I won't play with you right now. I'm tired."

Kiba gave all he got to perform the most begging puppy eyes ever seen. Shikamaru looked at him for a while, almost melting for that expression, but then turned his head away. "No."  
"You're so mean", Kiba complained. His disappointment didn't last too long, though. "Cuddle then?"  
Shikamaru couldn't help smiling, but he tried his best to hide it. "You're completely hopeless."  
"Woof? Cuddle cuddle cuddle?"  
"Hrmph."  
"You likeee me, Shika-chan", Kiba chuckled happily and nestled against Shikamaru's body.  
"Just stay quiet", the boy murmured, trying to pull his shirt back down. Kiba didn't allow it, running his hand under the cloth while dropping small kisses on his beloved's neck and collar bone.

For a moment Shikamaru just lay there letting his lover do what he wanted to. The soft lips searched through the familiar skin, as if they were marking the area he owned. It didn't feel bad at all, though, so why to fight against it? It was just that he didn't want to take it too far tonight. He really was tired, unlike his companion seemed to be.

In the other hand, Shikamaru did know the risks. Kiba sure knew how much he liked being touched on the neck and according to the way he acted, he was going to break his defense slowly, but steady. So why didn't he do anything to stop Kiba?

"You like it when I'm begging for your attention like this", Kiba whispered.

Yeah, that's why.

Kiba took a quick, small bite of Shikamaru's neck. Shikamaru grunted in annoyance, not noticing he actually stretched his neck to give Kiba more room to move around in the same time. Kiba grinned contently and nibbled the skin again. He heard Shikamaru gasping lightly even though the boy tried to act calm.

One of Kiba's hands was still under Shikamaru's shirt, and now it slowly started to move around. It gently stroked the boy's chest, following the lines of the muscles and scars. Kiba felt Shikamaru's arm wrapping around his neck and holding him.

"Giving up fast?" Kiba mumbled.  
"Shut up, you troublesome mongrel", said Shikamaru. "You know my weaknesses… I mean, you would if I had any..."  
"Yeah. Right."  
Kiba moved his tongue along Shikamaru's collar bone.  
"But you know, you better stop early enough", Shikamaru warned. "I said I don't want to do this tonight."  
"Do what?" Kiba acted innocent. "I'm just a pet begging for attention."  
Shikamaru sighed. "Are you trying to use some kind of inverse psychology?"  
"What does that mean?"  
"In this case it means you're trying to make me horny by playing you aren't going to have sex with me."  
"Maybe", Kiba grinned.  
"Surprise, surprise… Ouch!" Shikamaru yelled. "Why did you bite me that hard?"  
Kiba looked at him sheepishly. "Playful pets tend to hurt even though they don't mean to, you know that."  
"I'm getting pissed off, you know."  
"No you're not."  
"Huh?"  
"Youuuuu likeeee thiiiiis", Kiba started his teasing again.

Shikamaru would've never admitted it, but that was simply true. What was it in Kiba that made him give up so easily?

"Okay, that's it", Shikamaru said out loud and pushed Kiba away from him. "These kinds of dogs should be locked out for the night."  
Kiba looked clearly shocked. "Wait, what?"  
"Didn't I tell you I won't play with you?" Shikamaru asked, got up and pushed Kiba all the way to the doorway. He almost threw his boyfriend out of his bedroom and shut the door. He sat on the bed, not lying down though.  
"You can't do this!" Kiba howled.  
"Oh yes, I sure can."  
"You can't! I was being nice to you!"  
"You bit me, you mongrel!"  
"As if you didn't think it's nice…"

Shikamaru didn't answer. He heard Kiba sitting down on the floor and starting to scratch the door like an abounded dog. "Shika-chan…"  
"I'm never going to let you back in if you're using that name", Shikamaru warned.

Then there was a pause, before Kiba started to howl. Actually _howl_.

"Kiba, what are you doing?" Shikamaru yelled.  
"HOOOOOWWWWLLLLL! I'm howling at the full moon."  
"WOOF!" Akamaru seemed to join to the situation.  
"Right", said Shikamaru. "By the way, it isn't full moon yet, you moron."  
"HOOOOOOOOOWWWWLLL!" Scratching, scratching, scratching. "HOOOOOWWL…"

Shikamaru couldn't help going back to the door and opening it just a little. He looked down at Kiba, who really sat on the floor in front of the door. "The neighbors are going to kill you _and_ your dog."  
Kiba just looked up to him with begging, glittering eyes. "Shika-chaaan…"

Shikamaru shut the door immediately.

Kiba chuckled. "Oh, right, the name…"  
"There's a plenty of room to sleep on the couch", said Shikamaru.  
"You aren't serious, are you?" Kiba laughed. His voice had suddenly become kind of… naughty. "Are you, Shikamaru-sama?"

Shikamaru froze.

"What… did you call me?"  
"Please, Shikamaru-sama, let me in", Kiba's voice was pitiful. "I'm going to be a good boy, honestly."

No response.

"Shikamaru-sama?"

The door opened slowly. Shikamaru peeked out again. "What was the ending? Good boy, was it?"  
Kiba's eyes were innocent. "I'm always being one, right, Shikamaru-sama?"

Shikamaru let the door open a little more, and that was all it needed – Kiba jumped forward and pulled him down to the floor, taking a place on top of him.  
"Hey, what're you –!"  
"I'm so sorry, Shikamaru, but I think I just lied to you", Kiba apologized.  
"Huh, is that about – what –" Shikamaru's sentence ended with a gasp when Kiba's hands suddenly were there again – in his hair, on his body, under his shirt, everywhere. An extremely hungry kiss was pressed against his lips.

"Mmmff – bad dog", Shikamaru hissed when he got air to breathe again.  
"Am I?" Kiba asked, pressing his groin against Shikamaru's.  
The answer was given in another aggressive kiss.

Pressure. "I said –"

Biting. "– that I'm not going to –"

Sucking the tongue. "– mmmh... play with you –"

More pressure. "– you damn..."

"And I said I'm going to make you change your mind", said Kiba, hands exploring lower and lower on Shikamaru's body.  
"No you didn't."  
"Well, I did swear it in my mind", Kiba corrected, "beside other things running in my head..."  
Shikamaru grinned. "What things?"  
"You know."  
"No I don't."  
"You having your amazing IQ – and not having a clue about sex?" Kiba looked at his boyfriend with amuse. "Don't make me laugh –"

Kiba didn't have time to say anything more, 'cause that was when Shikamaru attacked and turned them over, locking Kiba's wrists against the floor.

"Don't let your guard down, puppy", smiled Shikamaru. "And by the way – haven't I proved you I really do know a lot about sex?"  
Kiba grinned wolf-like and answered immediately. "Maybe you haven't shown me enough of your knowledge."

Shikamaru stared at the boy under him. Then he sat up, now having a really serious expression on his face. "Onto the bed. Now."  
Kiba blinked. "W-what? Are you serious?"  
"Very much."

The now very dominative boy pulled his lover up, turned him around and started pushing him back to the bedroom.  
"I can still walk, you know", laughed Kiba.  
Shikamaru didn't even smile. "Yeah, for a while."  
Kiba stopped laughing. His legs met the end of the bed and he dropped down, looking up at Shikamaru. "I thought you were too tired."  
"I am tired", he said calmly. "But you didn't leave me a lot to choose from. And besides..."

Kiba's eyes opened wide when Shikamaru kneeled down. "It isn't too troublesome... to do this..."

Kiba suddenly realized he had gotten some breathing problems. He panted out when Shikamaru bent down and took his zipper between his teeth.  
"It's completely harmless to do this, right?" the boy mumbled between his teeth and opened Kiba's trousers. "Now what do we have here..."  
"Oh fuck", Kiba gasped, "oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck..."  
Shikamaru looked up to Kiba and grinned. "Are you begging or just being incoherent?"  
"Yeah yeah, incoherent, whatever", said Kiba. "Actually I'm just trying to keep myself from begging..."  
"Go ahead", Shikamaru recommended. "Beg."  
"No", Kiba laughed.  
"No?" Shikamaru looked incontent, rubbing Kiba's lower back with his other hand and crotch with another, trying to look innocent. "Do I have to make you?"  
Kiba whined insistingly and pushed himself against Shikamaru's hand. "C'mon, Shikamaru..."  
"What?"  
"You're going to do it anyway..."  
"Am I?"  
Kiba moaned. "Shikamaru!"  
"Okay, okay." Shikamaru chuckled. "Man, I love teasing you."

Then suddenly Kiba had no time to answer – and actually he didn't really need to speak anymore, 'cause Shikamaru took him into his mouth.

Kiba groaned and shoved his fingers in Shikamaru's hair. "Oh fuck..."

For a while there was nothing but Kiba's low voice and Shikamaru's stable movements.

After a moment of pleasure Kiba murmured out: "Nngh... Harder..."  
Shikamaru raised his head. "What? Are you ordering me around?" He then breathed gently against Kiba's member, the air flow causing cold and hot feeling in the same time.  
"Please", Kiba whispered, his half-closed eyes glimmering with need.  
Shikamaru smiled. "This is almost getting boring. You just begged."

Kiba wrapped Shikamaru's hair around his fingers and pulled. Shikamaru grunted but couldn't help his breathe getting immediately heavier. He lowered his head and continued his work, being praised with another tug. He had almost forgotten how he loved it when Kiba pulled his hair.

Shikamaru sucked. Kiba moaned and unconciously pushed his hips forward.

"Stay still", Shikamaru mumbled in annoyance. He then pushed the other boy down so he laid his back against the sheets and placed his hands on his waist to keep him from moving. "I know it's hard to hold yourself back but you're going to make me choke that way."  
"Urgh."  
"Damn bad dog", Shikamaru added before continuing.

Kiba couldn't think about anything but Shikamaru and his mouth – it was warm and wet and _oh God_ , it was sucking his brains out. He hardly remembered who and where he was. His mind just kept repeating his lover's name and a various collection of swearwords caused by the pleasure. Some of the words came out, or at least half-way.

"Shikammmh – oh – damn – you really know how to – _oh_ – bloody hell – do this, don't ya..."  
"As I told you", Shikamaru grinned and licked the tip of his boyfriend's manhood teasingly, even though he knew that the beast was about ready to break free.  
"Damn you – fucking Shika-chan – I'm –"  
"I know."

One more deep-throating, and Kiba was over the edge. He threw his head back, pulled Shikamaru's hair and came hard straight into his mouth.

Shikamaru swallowed everything his lover gave him, listening to the boy's deep groan. For a moment he wondered in his mind why didn't he do this more often.

Shikamaru raised his head and climbed up to the bed next to Kiba. He looked down at the boy and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Satisfied?"  
Kiba still panted. "Y-yeah..."  
Shikamaru took his time watching as his loved one slowly recovered. Sweat glittering on his forehead, his mouth desperately trying to get some air, his eyes glowing of the past orgasm – there was nothing more to say, he was drop dead gorgeous.  
Shikamaru leaned forwards and kissed Kiba's temple.

"I kinda love you, you know", Kiba grinned, shutting his eyes.  
"Mongrel", Shikamaru whispered, striking Kiba's hair. "Have you noticed your vocabulary gets a little monotonous when you're aroused? Thank God I've gotten used to read your mind just by the number of your swearwords."  
"Hmph. By the way, I hate it when you keep talking in the middle of the action."  
"Oh, but I love those conversations", Shikamaru laughed. "I love it when you have to force yourself to think with your head and not with the other."  
Kiba snarled. "I'd hate you if I still wasn't nearly in a coma."  
"Good", said Shikamaru. "Can I finally get to sleep now?"

Kiba opened his eyes again, now fully alert. "What? Don't you want to –?"  
Shikamaru sneered. "I wasn't joking when I said I'm tired. Although you look completely edible right now..." He kissed him on the cheek.  
"Are you sure?" Kiba asked, as if he was worried.  
"Yeah."

They stared at each other for a while.  
Finally Kiba shook his head. "There's a catch, isn't there?"  
Shikamaru grinned. "Yeah. Now you owe me one."


End file.
